


Reese's Peanut Butter Cup

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for awhile, Derek's pack commitments begin to weigh on their relationship, but when he misses Stiles' birthday for "important pack business," he finds the best way to make it up to the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese's Peanut Butter Cup

**Author's Note:**

> VERY loosely based on the prompt: "STEREK... ARGUING OVER GROCERIES. STILES WANTS JUNK FOOD AND DEREK WANTS TO EAT HEALTHY." I sort of messed it up...

            “Oh, score!” Stiles grinned, grabbing an armful of peanut butter cups. “Reese’s are on sale!”

            “No.” Derek growled, grabbing the candy and attempting to put it back. “For the love of god, Stiles. A fast metabolism isn’t going to prevent you from diabetes, you know.”

            “What?” Stiles frowned. “I’m 19!” he whined.

            “So what,” Derek looked at his boyfriend. “You aren’t going to be 19 forever, Stiles. You need to eat healthy. Remember, you’re your father’s son.”

            “But I…” Stiles bit his lip, frowning at Derek, because he knew that, no matter how much more “academically” smarter he was than Derek, Derek still had a point here. His father had high blood pressure and cholesterol, and those things, like it or not, were hereditary.

            “That’s what I thought.” Derek grabbed the last candy bar out of Stiles’ hand, putting it back on the shelf.

            “But I like Reese’s…” Stiles looked longingly at the treat, wondering if this was really what he had signed up for in a relationship with Derek. Yes, the sex was amazing, and living in the newly refurbished Hale mansion? That was pretty cool too, and the fact that Derek loved him? Well that was the best part, but no candy? That was going to be tough.

            “I know you do,” Derek stated, looking around to make sure they were alone in the aisle. They weren’t exactly in the closet, people knew that they lived together – or more accurately, they knew that “the sheriff’s son was gay for that Hale boy,” but that didn’t mean that they wanted to stir up a scene in the local grocery store. Sure, if something happened, Derek could protect them, but it was always best if it didn’t come to that.

            You know, for the sake of Derek’s wolflihood.

            “But?” Stiles tilted his head to the side, because he could more than feel a “but” coming.

            “But I want you to be healthy. As a werewolf, I’m going to live for a long time, and I want you to be with me.”

            “You mean unless something horrible and nasty prematurely kills you,” Stiles pointed out.

            “Thanks for that…” Derek stared down his boyfriend, glaring at him for as long as he could with Stiles sticking out his lower hip. Eventually, Derek gave in, and Stiles grinned.

            “I know you just mean that you care,” Stiles admitted, turning his gaze away from the candy and onto his boyfriend.

            They left the aisle that was so full of temptation, and continued along, looking for the things they would need for the week.

            Stiles and Derek had been together almost a year, and living together wasn’t easy on either of them, but it was, perhaps, harder on Stiles. When your boyfriend was a werewolf, and you weren’t, there were certain things that you couldn’t really share, one of them being the full moon. Derek always went off to be with his pack, but Stiles understood, because they were in love, and that was how love worked.

            They went home that night, made a nice healthy dinner, and fell into bed together, just like they did pretty much every night, and Stiles forgot all about the peanut butter cups (and other less than healthy options) that Derek had talked him into leaving behind at the store.

\---------------------------------

            A year later, on Stiles’ birthday, Derek had to leave on “emergency pack business,” and once again, Stiles understood. It was early in the day, and they weren’t planning on celebrating until late, but Derek didn’t come back, and didn’t come back, and it got later and later, and eventually, Stiles fell asleep, waiting for him on the couch, a gluten-free chocolate cake with 20 unlit candles waiting for them at the table.

            “Hey, baby, wake up.”

            Stiles awoke to scratchy facial hair against his cheek, and he looked up to see Derek, his face smudged with dirt and dried blood. He rose instantly.

            “Is everything okay? Are you okay?” Stiles asked, looking worriedly at his boyfriend, because even though he was angry and Derek for missing his 20th birthday, he was more worried that something bad had happened.

            “Just some hunters, it’s okay, we put them in their place.” Derek shrugged it off, and while Stiles was still worried, Derek would have told him if something were really wrong, even on his birthday, though technically, it wasn’t his birthday anymore. Hadn’t been for almost three hours.

            “Oh, okay.” Stiles nodded.

            “Look, I know that, in comparison to missing your birthday, it’s not much, but I uh…got you something.”

            That might be less significant if Derek hadn’t already gotten Stiles something, but the tuning up he’d paid for on Stiles’ jeep for his birthday had been spendy enough (no matter how hard Stiles worked to keep his jeep in good shape, werewolves just kept ripping his battery out, or denting his hood, or scratching the paint).

            “You didn’t have to get me anything else,” Stiles mumbled.

            “Stiles.” Derek reached out, putting his hand on Stiles chin, drawing his gaze upwards. “I missed your birthday.”       

            “I know, but you had stuff to do. I get that you’re a werewolf, that you’re the alpha. You have to be responsible for your pack. Derek, I understand that.”

            “And it’s _because_ you understand that that I love you so much,” Derek said softly. “But that doesn’t mean you’re second fiddle, Stiles.”

            Stiles couldn’t be mad at Derek, not after something like that, and yes, he was still a little upset about the missed birthday, but the cake was still on the table, and it was still just as good as it had been a few hours ago, and honestly, the cake wasn’t really what the problem was anyways, it was Derek caring, and Derek cared.

            “Okay.” Stiles broke down, smiling at Derek. “What’d you get me.”

            Derek reached into the pocket of his leather jacket.

            “It didn’t survive the trip too well, but here.” He pulled out a package of Reese’s peanut butter cups, a little smooshed, but not too much worse for the wear, and handed it to Stiles.

            Stiles’ face split in a grin. Derek had him eating healthier, a lot healthier, and because of that, he had missed his favorite candy. A lot.

            “My favorite,” he said softly, ripping it open, handing one of the two circular treats to Derek.

            “I know.” Derek leaned down, kissing the top of Stiles’ head. “I know you, baby, and I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” Stiles stated, pushing out the center of his peanut butter cup and eating it before eating the edge. He tried to savor it, but a year without peanut butter cups was a long time to go, and it was gone within seconds.

            Derek looked down at the second one, the one that he was holding, and handed it back to Stiles.

            “Happy birthday, baby.”

            “You are the perfect man.” Stiles demolished the second peanut butter cup, and then leaned in to kiss Derek so that he could at least get a small taste of the treat.

            They stayed on the couch for almost an hour before Stiles fell asleep again. Derek carried him upstairs, undressing him and tucking him into bed, and before climbing in himself, he set a second package of peanut butter cups on the bed side table. Being healthy was important, but cheating on that once a year was more than worth it, so that Derek could see the look on Stiles’ face that he knew would be there in the morning when he saw the treat.


End file.
